Usagi and Rei's Secert Second Time It Hurt Little
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: The squeal to Usagi and Ami's Secert First Time It Hurt or at least you could call it that because i am going to do one with each of her soilders. Lemon Alert.


By WDG

Summary - i guess you could call this the squeal to Usagi and Ami's Secert First Time It Hurt

* * *

Usagi and Rei's Second Time It Hurt A Little.

* * *

"I want to try something on you," Usagi told Rei.

"What?" Rei asked.

Usagi didn't answer. She stretched her legs out on the mattress and arched her back like a cat preparing to pounce. She stared between Rei's legs, shut her eyes, and exhaled a shaky breath. Usagi knew what she wanted to do—but hesitated. Rei was starting to realize what Usagi wanted too—she started to blush.

Rei's stomach heaved up and down with her faint, rhythmic breathes. She wanted to ask Usagi if she was going to go through with it, and that she'd understand if she didn't. She wanted to know how it felt—but at the same time she feared the experience.

Usagi traced her fingers down Rei's narrow waist, hooked them into the sides of her red flannel pajama pants, and slowly began to tug them past her hips. She pulled Rei's pants down to her ankles and Rei pulled out one of her legs, rubbing her heel against her other foot to kick off her pajamas. Usagi ducked to the left—one of Rei's knees almost hit her chin.

Rei sighed before relaxing her body on the mattress. She glanced between her bent knees on the mattress to stare at Usagi—who kept her eyes locked between Rei's legs, staring attentively at the white panties bunched tightly to outline a mound that looked very much like lips—lips Usagi wanted to kiss. Usagi opened her mouth, moving her head toward the lips between Rei's thighs.

Usagi inclined on her stomach and hooked both her arms around Rei's thighs. She tried to spread them out more—but Rei kept them locked firmly in their position. Usagi struggled to move them.

"Spread your legs more," Usagi said.

"All right…" Rei parted her legs a few more inches. "Good enough?"

Usagi smiled. "Good…" Usagi inched herself forward on her knees, ducked her head between Rei's thighs, opened her mouth, and moved her tongue past her lips.

Usagi dipped the tip of her tongue to the low mound in Rei's panties, running her tongue delicately up and down the faint line between the lips.

Usagi's tongue slithered up to Rei's navel. She wrapped her lips around Rei's bellybutton and began to suck gently. Rei clawed at the sheets and tossed herself back and forth on the mattress.

Usagi ran her hands up Rei's thighs and hooked her fingers underneath Rei's panties. Rei stretched out on the bed to allow Usagi to pull down her underwear. She brushed them off the rest of the way with her foot once they reached her ankles. Usagi flopped back down on the bed, grabbed Rei's ankles, and roughly dragged Rei across the mattress. Rei cried out when Usagi's head dove between her legs. She tried to squirm upward on the mattress—Usagi held her wrists tightly and she couldn't move.

Rei felt Usagi's tongue worm its way past her thighs. She could feel it swimming vigorously inside her—twisting—back and forth. For a while she didn't react. She just stared down at Usagi who stared back at her. Usagi's lips had engulfed the space between Rei's legs. She looked at Rei as if expecting a reaction to what she was doing to her. Rei kept her legs bent idly on the mattress and continued her steady breathing. Rei only offered occasional gasps. Maybe she was doing it wrong, Usagi thought. She stopped and raised her head to stare at Rei.

"You don't like it?" Usagi asked her.

"No, it's fine," Rei replied, sitting up on the mattress with her back against the headboard.

"Right," Usagi chuckled. "You could have at least faked it."

"Maybe we should just have sex?"

"Fine," Usagi shuffled on her knees toward Rei. "Lie down," she ordered firmly, waving her hand downward toward the mattress. Rei dropped down on the mattress and cried out when the back of her head smacked against the headboard.

Rei rubbed the back of her head. "Be gentle," she said. "It won't hurt this time right?"

Usagi moved her body over Rei's. "It won't hurt," she said, "if you relax. Don't be tense."

Usagi reached a hand between her legs to unbutton her slacks, pulling them down with one hand past her hips. Rei's closed her legs around Usagi's waist and hooked her ankles together. Usagi backed up slightly, moved a hand into her boxers, and ran her fingers across the length the hard object in her underwear.

Now Rei could see how big Usagi really was. Bigger than five inches—seven or eight, Rei thought. And it was thick—not too thick. Not like a sausage. More like a candy bar, she thought. She chuckled quietly under her breath after making the comparison.

Usagi inched closer between Rei's legs, running her fingers down the length of her erection in her hand. She grasped it tightly and inched herself closer. Rei squealed when she felt the familiar pinch. Usagi bent her legs, dug her fingers into the mattress, and gently pushed forward, starting gradual thrusts.

The bed began to rock rhythmically. Rei swept her hands up Usagi's waist up to her shoulders, gripping them tightly, starting to gasp softly. Usagi went faster; pushing herself forward between Rei's thighs; deepening her penetration; arching her shoulders; panting heavily; clenching the sheets tightly between her fingers. Her hips smacked repeatedly against the pale flesh of Rei's backside. Rei's head was being knocked against the headboard and her neck was bending with each hard thrust from Usagi.

"Go slow," Rei wheezed. "Go slow."

Usagi grunted her response and kept her frantic pace. She pushed her sneakers into the mattress to mount Rei closely, driving her hips rapidly between Rei's thighs. Rei clenched her legs around Usagi's waist and rocked herself back and forth. Rei kept a wary eye on the door to her room—her heart pounding in her chest. She hoped her grandfather wouldn't burst through the door and catch them.

The beads around Usagi's neck clacked together rhythmically, the steady sound gradually becoming faint until the noise disappeared completely. Usagi's eyes flickered against her lids and her mouth hung agape. She snapped her mouth shut and gritted her teeth, letting out a sharp gasp. Rei felt something warm and wet being pumped inside her.

Usagi's knees knocked together beneath Rei before the elation of her orgasm made them buckle. She dropped on top of Rei, moving her chin over Rei's shoulder. Her own shoulders heaved steadily after climax.

Usagi turned her head to rest her cheek on Rei's shoulder. "Hurt that time?" she asked, still panting heavily after the act.

Rei smiled. "A little," she admitted softly. "But it's getting better."

Usagi pushed both hands into the mattress to lift herself off Rei. She bent her legs, grunted softly, and threw her body next to Rei on the bed. She ran a hand through the rows of silver gold on her head and let out a long, satisfied sigh.


End file.
